Qilin
Qilin or Kirin (麒麟) are six ancient creatures that were stated to have existed before the time of the . Being born from the original clan. History Worlds Tree What Kaname was able to gather from the Soga Temple. The Soga were originally known as the Kaiboku. An ancient group that were stated as being created by the earth itself. The group was know to have consisted of thousand of different members, who spread across the world. The group were split into seven different sub families. Each governed by a leader, who were stated as being the strongest of the group, while they in turn governed by the one they called Mother of Origins. They revered the Mother of Origins as their creator and deity, often praying to her before and after hunting, even holding festivals in her name. Despite the clans differences they lived a moderate peaceful existence. World of Beasts Despite the clans differences they lived a moderate peaceful existence at times. During the night of festival, the Mother of Origins descended onto the earth. Stating that she would be entering a deep sleep and that she would pass a part of her power to one member of each clan. Upon doing so, she disappeared. The leader of six of the clans were granted great power, while the seventh was granted a powerful body. Each of the seven gained a unique mark on their body, to which they called the Mark of Origins. Once one of the mark holders died, the energy possessed by its holder would pass onto a new member within the clan, each time growing in strength. Beast Severance Several millennium later a unique race of arrived in the world. Attempting to spread their beliefs and ideas, while denouncing the Mother of Origins. The two families went to war for several decades, both sides loosing thousands with each battle. Though the Kaiboku loosing more then the invaders. During a battle the six members possessing the mark channeled their power into the seventh. This caused all them to merge into a single entity, with this new power they were able to turn the tide of the war in their favor. A century later, using a unique set of technique the six were faced with a new entities. Fearing they would be defeated, they converted their bodies and souls into energy and merged with the energy given by the goddess. This caused them to transform into a unique form. With the war continuing the Ōtsutsuki, utilizing new techniques known as blood seals were able to seal the six away. Turning their sights on the seventh which they dubbed "The Body". They were able to kill the seventh, trapping its body in the earth. With its leaders gone, the Ōtsutsuki begun to wipe out the rest of the clan. Some were enslaved others went into hiding. Weakening Binds pureland Rebirth Overview Known as the six most powerful members of the Kaiboku Clan during their reign. They were able to slaughter thousands of Ōtsutsuki members before being sealed. Upon letting of of their humanoid form and becoming the six qilins. They became able to manipulate elements, of the world itself. By channeling their power into the Seventh member, which became known as the body. They were able to merge into a powerful entity, stating to rival the jūbi in strength. Hakuya Hyūga stated, that while the Qilins are sentient and can control their host, they do not seek to take over its them and are mostly benevolent in nature. However, once enraged they are truly fearsome. In addition to this, he stated that once the host of a Qilin dies, it dies as well. Then once a correct host is born, the Qilin is reborn within the body of the host. Qilins Screen shot 2014-08-10 at 7.34.00 AM.png|Qilin of Darkness Screen shot 2014-08-10 at 7.36.49 AM.jpg|Qilin of Wind Screen shot 2014-08-10 at 7.33.35 AM.png|Qilin of Fire Screen shot 2014-08-10 at 7.33.49 AM.png|Qilin of Light Lightninjg qilin.jpg|Qilin of Lighting Screen shot 2014-08-10 at 7.33.15 AM.png|Qilin of Ice Qilin of Darkness Reborn into Qilin of Lightning Reborn into Sorahime Nakano, stated as being a beast. ~More Coming Soon~ Qilin of Ice Reborn into Qilin of Fire Reborn into Shishi Uzumaki, stated as being a beast composed of pure fire. ~More Coming Soon~ Qilin of Light Reborn into Qilin of Wind Reborn into . Trivia * Hakuya stated the the Qilin are naturally drawn to one another. This was later proven true by Sorahime.